


Angel.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, post dorama cd timeline, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel.

In their tribe, the head is the holiest part of the body for it contains the person's soul. And so only the Shaman who possesses great knowledge and power can touch to bless the forehead of a new born. 

She will pray;

May this child be an obedient son, 

May this child be a protective brother, 

May he be a responsible husband who will love his family til the end.

She has the authoritative power to choose who should wed whom or what name shall be chosen for the new born based on the arrangements of the stars.

But after Toue burned everything, the only survivor of the extinct tribe was at an extreme lost. Mink knew he should join his resting family once revenge has been accomplished. Yet, he couldn't do it. Mink didn't know whom to seek in finding answers to his heart's questions when he can still recall her lifeless body in his arms during that fiery night.

Mink spends his days like a shadow. Barely eating nor sleeping. He was extremely tired yet unable to rest due to the echoing screams in his head. The haunting images that repeats like a broken film. The sensation of burnt soil on his fingers as he dugged their graves by himself...

But all that stops suddenly when a soft object drops onto his forehead one afternoon while he was resting against a large tree. 

It was a blue feather. 

The shade of the colour was so beautiful it almost matches a certain youth’s long hair. The boy who changed his fate with his SCRAP powers. The boy he used and manipulated yet got told that he's alive and living.

The boy name Seragaki Aoba who never once left Mink's thoughts ever since he returned to his homeland.

"....is this your answer?", Mink asks as if he knew he's not alone. 

That he's in the nostalgic presence of a loving guardian.

Mink knew this area like the back of his hand. He never met any species of birds with this shade of feather. When it landed on his forehead that only the Shaman was allowed to touch...

"I see..."

Holding onto the feather, the craftsman has a sad smile.

"But it's not possible. I will not go and see him for he will be reminded of what I did to him. He'll heal and forget me... and that is for the best."

As if trying to convince himself, Mink repeats, "I won't go back to see him. I will stay here... and be the guard dog of your resting place. I will not let anyone disturb your rest and protect all of you by myself. Even if it'll cost my life."

There was no answer to his oath. Only the soft sound of the wind. It was a sunny day and warm that it didn’t take long for Mink to doze back, gently holding onto the feather to his right chest like how he prays...

*****

When Mink next wakes up, it's due to the ticklish feeling on his cheek. 

Blinking in confusion, he looks up and witness the lovely blush from his partner.

"O-oh! Sorry, did I wake you? Good morning!"

Aoba is wearing an apron and bending down over Mink whose still on the bed. One of Aoba's long locks of hair touches the older man's cheek...

Judging from the short distance of their faces, Aoba must have tried kissing Mink awake!

"Yeah." Mink replies as he sits up. 

It's unusual that he wakes later than Aoba. It's even more unusual that he dreamt about his late grandmother... and her answer to his heart's question.

It's been a year and he still can't believe it.

Aoba came back to him. 

Chose with his own decision and determination to stay by Mink's side...

Fate is such a funny thing.

"W-well, breakfast is ready. I'll get your coffee while you wash up."

The youth was about to turn around when suddenly Mink grabs his hand.

"Aoba..."

"Y-yes...?"

The survivor gently pulls his lover to the bed and let Aoba sits on his lap. Aoba blushes harder when Mink hugs him close with his head resting against Aoba's chest.

"M-Mink? What's wrong?"

"Aoba... Aoba...", Mink whispers with a small tremble.

Aoba can feel Mink's tremor, this adult man shivering lightly like a child. With a pained, desperate tone in his voice...

Smiling, Aoba gently hugs Mink's head with both arms.

"I’m here... by your side, always. Mink, always."

Aoba's voice was full of love, like a prayer of a blessing.

When Mink hears that and feel Aoba's warm hands on his head... he almost tear up. He understand now the real answer from his grandmother, the last Shaman of their tribe.

She didn't mean for him to abandoned them and fly back to Midorijima. He hasn't lost everything. He still has Aoba, his Aoba. So with their guidance, Aoba was led to Mink. He was given shade underneath the largest forest tree, cool water from the stream to quench his thirst and natural markings on the earth floor so he won't get lost.

Mink's family still watches over him even after their passing. They want him to know he's never alone in this world. For he has his angel by his side. They bless him with his own guardian now.

His own blue feathered angel.

.......  
..............  
.....................  
End?

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 listed I have written about 49 Dmmd fanfics! Never expect I would write that many one day and so I wanted to write a special fic for my 50th entry.
> 
> But I'm so original that in the end I wrote a MinAo oneshot from the dorama cd's ending song - Angel by Verteueux. 
> 
> The Shaman mentioned in the cd, I want to believe she's the same old woman that they showed in the anime. And since Mink's tribe is small, I think it's possible she's related to him somehow. Hence why I tagged this oneshot as slightly AU.
> 
> I want you all to know that I really appreciate all the generous and kind reviews I received. Thank you! I'm really happy to write something for my otps and it really made me happy to see you guys left me kudos and comments! Thank you so much! Thank you!! ♡


End file.
